


i guess some rock-n-roll wouldn't hurt

by revoltingchild



Series: suptober20 [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Destiel - Freeform, M/M, Not Established, Post Series, an carries the rest of the plot, cas and sam bonding time, cas drives the impala!, dean not allowing to get rid of the trenchcoat in the background, hopefully, how do you tag stuff people?, kinda canon verse, nope - Freeform, sam the thrid wheel thinks he got away for the day, ten years gone by led zeppelin, the farmer's market cause sam deserves fresh fruits and vegetables, the mixtape makes an appearance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-08 07:01:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26967889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/revoltingchild/pseuds/revoltingchild
Summary: Sam Winchester, a naive third wheel that he is, thinks he will spend a nice day out with Cas at the farmer's market without all the CasDean nonsense. Anyway he just loves farmer's markets. They are even allowed to take the Impala. What else is there to wish for? Some rock-n-roll music to make their ride even better! 'Oh, you have a mixtape of your own? Put it on, Cas. Where did you get it by the way?' And then what Sam thought to be ridiculous gets way too personal for him to handle.
Relationships: Castiel & Sam Winchester friendship - Relationship, Castiel/Dean Winchester
Series: suptober20 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1971886
Comments: 1
Kudos: 50





	i guess some rock-n-roll wouldn't hurt

**Author's Note:**

> written for suptober 2020, day 11: rock and roll

Sam was glad to take Cas to the farmer’s market. It was a great opportunity to try and convert him into a man of organic food. He would be a powerful ally in the fight for Jack’s (and ideally Dean’s too) healthy nutrition. Cas got easily seduced by a promise of some local bee honey stands. It was a promising ride in another sense as well, they didn’t hang out too much lately, just the two of them, and Sam the shrink was excited to have some bonding time, not to mention how thrilled he was about not having to third wheel and blush while Dean and Cas do their… thing.

The Thing irritated Sam greatly especially since the world stopped ending on an annual basis. He was tired of all the unresolved tension and all the longing looks that led nowhere. Jack wouldn’t stop asking him questions about it as well and last month Sam had to arrange a very awkward talk. Eileen was the only person he could openly talk about it but though she found the situation hilarious she would never meddle. Sam on the other hand was ready to parent trap those idiots. He was _done_. So yes, it was a nice change of air to spend some time with Cas only. At least, out of the idiotic CasDean duo Cas was the one to talk more openly about stuff.

They were on their way to go when Dean entered the garage. He seemed a bit cross that they were ditching him which 1) was weird since he hated farmer’s markets and 2) wasn’t weird at all because surely he got used to having Cas around lately. The amount of time they were spending together as ‘best friends’ was ridiculous. Sam did his best at appearing eager to take Dean along:

‘One guy sells homemade pies, if you want to go. The spinach and ricotta sort of pies but still pies.’

Dean’s face dropped immediately. He shrugged it off.

‘Well, we were gonna play Fortnite with Jack anyway. That boy is not interested in your healthy food, Sammy. And you, Cas, are in danger, don’t let him brainwash you.’

This idioitic ongoing argument was yet another source of Sam’s irritation. He headed towards the Impala not bothering to reply. He also didn’t want Dean to backtrack on giving them the keys and allowing to drive the car, that was a rare opportunity.

They finally drove off and the fresh air out of the windows with the sun shining on them felt almost like a road trip.

‘Alright, I guess some rock-n-roll wouldn’t hurt’ said Sam in a slightly irritated tone. Infuriatingly, he ended up riding shotgun. That’s what you get for being stupid enough and playing rock paper scissors with an angel. Cas wasn’t a smug winner and deserved to drive too but Sam still felt a little betrayed by the game.

The radio had some politics discussion on and he pulled out the box with cassettes. He frowned at the collection Dean had, the same albums they’ve been listening to for the last 20 years. Cas looked at him and said innocently:

‘I have a mixtape, if you can’t choose one.’

Sam was too surprised at that to say no. He knew Cas was open minded about music and enjoyed modern pop artists. But a mixtape? Sounded shady.

‘Sure, put it on.’

Cas carefully reached to the inner pocket of his trench coat. His wardrobe has widened lately but he still wore it. Dean wouldn’t let anyone get rid of it anyway. _‘Any chance you lost your soul again? It’s a relic, Sam. We’re keeping it.’_

The mixtape appeared and as Cas was putting it on Sam noticed the writing. **“Dean’s top 13 Zepp traXX”**. Before he knew it he asked:

‘Where did you get it?’

‘Oh, Dean made it for me. It was a gift, I believe’ Cas said simply, a fond smile at the thought, eyes on the road.

The music started playing, “Whole Lotta Love”. Not that the song wasn’t a classic but the lyrics seemed more than suggestive now. Sam has seen just enough rom coms from the eighties to know the implication. Hell, even during his own teen years mixtapes were still a thing. Did Cas know what it ment? He was indeed ‘pop culture savvy’ now but did he _know_?! The song went on and Sam found the strength to ask:

‘Uh- and you.. And you listen to it?’ It was a stupid question but Sam was only human. There were limits to his mental capacity. Cas tilted his head and replied:

‘Of course. Dean said to listen to the songs carefully, he sounded very serious. But… Can you keep a secret?’

Sam was _so not going_ to keep this a secret, already trying to remember the sign for “mixtape” in ASL, but he nodded hastily and Cas proceeded in a grave voice:

‘The writing says “top thirteen” and there are only eight songs, Sam. Only eight. Not thirteen _at all_.”

That was a low blow. Sam tried to recollect himself, what secret did he expect to hear from Cas anyway? At the same time he had some ideas about the number of songs.

‘You mean?- You tried both sides?’ he already knew the answer to that.

‘Both sides? No, I- You are saying there are two sides to this thing?’ Cas looked away from the road with an expression clearly saying “Stupid me” so Sam decided to be gentle about it.

‘Sometimes yes, but it is… rare, no surprise you didn’t think of it.’ That was an innocent lie and Cas seemed relieved to hear it. ‘How long do you have it?’

‘Three years, I think. I thought Dean might’ve done something wrong with it and I didn’t have a heart to tell him. It seemed rather important to him.’

Sam was trying really hard to keep his mouth shut. _Three _years and Cas hasn’t listened to all the songs? Everybody knows that on mixtapes like that the last songs are the best. Three years. That was a new level of a slow burn. What if the last song had Dean’s voice recorded over it? What if- _Breath in, breath out, Samuel, you can do this.___

__‘That was very kind of you, Cas. Now let’s put on the second side right away.’ It wasn’t Sam’s business to eavesdrop on the tape but technically it was just music. He got too invested in the matter, he deserved to know. Only human, right? ‘And you can tell Dean later, he might even have a laugh.’_ _

__So they rode, quietly listening to some of the finest rock-n-roll there is. Led Zeppelin were not Sam’s favourite but the songs were really good. And then _really_ sad. And then they got more and more personal. Whatever Dean thought “Stairway to Heaven” is about, it was flat out cruel to put on the tape._ _

__Cas looked wretched. By the time the last song started playing Sam himself was fighting tears, looking out of the window, regretting the invasion. It was “Ten Years Gone” which he recognised immediately, the hypnotic intro impossible to mistake. He shouldn’t be there. He shouldn’t steal that from Cas. From Dean. And as Robert Plant hadn’t started singing just yet Sam silently ejected the tape. If anything he would save this last song sacred. Cas kept his eyes on the road still, breathing calmly and not letting anything slip._ _

__They arrived at the market. Cas parked the car in the quiet nook but didn’t turn off the ignition. Finally, he turned his face to Sam and gave him a barely visible smile. _‘It’s okay’_ it read. Sam looked down at the tape he was still holding and carefully handed it over. He got out of the car and leaned back in before closing the door._ _

__‘You know what, Cas, I… I wouldn’t be terribly upset if I had to take a taxi on my way back. If you decide to finish listening and?’ he trailed off, offering his most gentle smile and an apologetic look._ _

__Cas nodded earnestly in agreement. ‘Yes, I think you’ll have to do just that, Sam. See you later.’_ _

__Sam closed the door and headed to the market when he heard the muffled music resume playing in the car. Baby started off with a soft growl and soon Cas was out of the sight._ _

__No, the market was out of the question now. He needed a drink. Sam texted Eileen and ordered a taxi to a bar she suggested. He took his airpods out of the jacket and found ‘Ten Years Gone’ on Spotify. The song was heartbreaking but things were finally getting better, it appeared._ _

__~_ _

**Author's Note:**

> in which i have no idea on cas' species status at this point of the story, is he an angel still, is he a human? also not addressing the empty deal, all i know is that god is beaten, jack plays fornite and saileen is a work in progress.  
> and apparently, the qoute of the day board going for 'ten years gone' recently had an impact on me.
> 
> on tumblr
> 
> one day might rewrite this as a crack take which it was initially meant to be (the scraps of it are on tumblr as well)


End file.
